vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
True Lies
True Lies is the second episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-first episode of the series overall. Summary MISSING PERSONS — Without telling Elena that Stefan is missing, Damon turns to Sheriff Forbes for help finding his brother. Elena and Caroline try to find out who is covering up a campus murder, and a fellow Whitmore student named Jesse gives Elena some intriguing information about Professor Wes Maxfield. While Jeremy struggles to return to his old life, he continues to be the only person who can see and talk to Bonnie, but he can’t convince her that it’s time to let the others know that she sacrificed her own life for his. After learning that Silas is searching for Katherine, Damon asks Matt and Jeremy to keep her out of sight, but the situation quickly spirals out of control. Finally, Nadia uses violence to make a point about her own agenda. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins (archive footage) *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse Guest Cast *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Co-Starring *Hans Obma as Gregor *Ammie Leonards as Woman *Russ Tiller as Cashier *Hunter Smit as Student Trivia *Antagonists: Silas, Gregor and Nadia Petrova. *This episode marks the first appearance of Wes Maxfield. *Elena mentions that she finds Wes Maxfield attractive. *Katherine reveals that, prior to this episode, she has never used a gun in her 538 year lifespan, and makes a point of arguing that as a vampire, she was much more deadly on her own. However, fellow vampires Logan Fell, Damon, Elena and Nadia Petrova (the latter seen in Original Sin) have all been shown to use guns when the occasion called for it. *Katherine saves Jeremy from being killed by Silas by shooting him twice in the chest with a shotgun. When Jeremy points out that she claimed she didn't know how to shoot a gun, Katherine admits that she figured it out. **This is the only time Katherine will use a gun in her entire run on the series. *Silas wonders aloud what Elena sees in Damon this episode, echoing sentiments previously stated by Caroline, Stefan, and Klaus, among others. In response, Damon jokes that it is because Silas has never had sex with him. *When Damon refers to Silas and Stefan as being twins due to Stefan being Silas' doppelgänger, Silas states that Stefan and Damon are more like his very-distant nephews, confirming that Silas is a distant ancestor of the Salvatore Family. *In a reference to Season Two's main story line, Katherine compares herself to the much-sought-after moonstone. *Elena sneaks to Whitmore Medical Center and steals Megan's death certificate, and after reading it, she learns that a Dr. Wesley Maxfield was the coroner who ruled her death as a suicide. So, to further investigate him to confirm whether or not he's aware of vampires, Elena compelled herself and Caroline into his Applied Microbiology class to get to know him. **When explaining this plan to Caroline, Elena references Damon's successful infiltration into the Mystic Falls Founder's Council and insists that they need to do the same if Whitmore has an equivalent. *It's also revealed that Caroline is majoring in Drama at Whitmore, and that she and Elena were both originally enrolled in Introduction to Communications until Elena re-enrolled them in Applied Microbiology instead. *Wes Maxfield explains that Whitmore College was originally founded as hospital during the Civil War, and also states that the origin of bonfires came from the need to burn all of the bodies who had died from various injuries and ailments during the war. *This episode marks the first (indirect) reference to the Augustine Society when Jesse tells Elena more about Wes. Jesse also tells her that it is rumored that Wes attends meetings for a secret society that convenes in Whitmore House on a regular basis. *Silas uses his psychic abilities to compel Elena to get Damon alone, weaken him with vervain, and kill him in order to get revenge on him for aiding in Katherine's escape. Silas also compels Elena to kill herself in the process, if necessary, which suggests that he may have also told her to kill herself when Damon was dead. *After Matt was killed by Silas while wearing the Gilbert Ring, his ghost form is transported to the Other Side, where he meets with Bonnie's ghost for the first time since she put the Veil back up in Graduation. **While there, Bonnie explains how the Gilbert ring works-- every time a human dies while wearing the ring, their spirits go to the Other Side, where they have to reunite with their body in order to return to the world of the living. She also reveals that as the wearer dies more and more often while wearing the ring, their spirits awaken farther and farther away from their bodies, taking them increasingly longer amounts of times to be resurrected by the rings magic. This explains why both Alaric and Jeremy, after being killed while wearing the rings, began staying "dead" for longer and longer periods of time as their total number of deaths increased. **Bonnie also confesses to Matt that she's dead, making him the first person to know about her death, aside from Jeremy. However, since Matt did not remember being transported to the Other Side the first time he died while wearing the ring, he points out to Bonnie that he won't remember that she's dead when he wakes up. Sure enough, upon reuniting with his body, Matt awakens with no memory whatsoever of being on the Other Side. *This episode verbally confirms that Silas, as a true immortal, does not have vampire-level strength, speed, or reflexes. In fact, Silas is described by Jeremy as having inferior strength to a Brotherhood of the Five vampire hunter, who not only has enhanced physical abilities, but also has an immunity to vampiric compulsion and an immortal's psychic abilities. **However, as Silas points out to Jeremy during their fight, his one advantage is that he possesses true immortality and has a very rapid regenerative healing ability, allowing him to stab himself through the chest with a tree branch in order to stab Jeremy through the shoulder with it. *When Silas was speaking to Matt, he realized that he couldn't read his mind because someone else was already in there. He identified the person possessing him as a Traveler and asked them why he was watching him before shouting, "Odpowiedz mi!" which means "Answer me!" in Polish. **Coincidentally, Paul Wesley is Polish and can speak the Polish language fluently. *Wes asks Elena to meet him in his office as he would like to speak her as she's leaving to help find Stefan. *At the end of the episode, Wes tells Elena that knows of her father's work but didn't know him personally. **However, this is later proven to be a lie in The Cell and Fifty Shades of Grayson, when Wes admits that Grayson was his mentor in the Augustine society. **It's very possible that Wes may have already suspected Elena was a vampire in this episode. *Elena and Damon's kissing scene at the end of this episode was declared the scene of the week in an online poll.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/10/scene-of-week-october-13-2013-poll.html *'Reality Check': In the episode Jeremy finds Katherine on "Route 9." In reality, the only Route 9 in Virginia is nowhere near where Mystic Falls is supposed to be located (near Falls Church). **However, The Vampire Diaries is filmed in Covington, Georgia, near Atlanta, where there is a Route 9. *'Historical Note': Dr. Maxfield mentions the burning of bodies during the American Civil War. This is interesting because cremation was not culturally acceptable in the United States until well after the war had ended. Mass burnings would have been unheard of in the Virginia area at that time. Body Count *Gregor - stabbed, killed by Nadia (though his spirit lives on as a Passenger in Matt Donovan's body) *Cam Peterson - drained of blood, killed by Stefan Salvatore Continuity * This is the first time Elena officially meets Silas (posing as Stefan), though she briefly met Silas in The Walking Dead when he was posing as Caroline at the time. * Elena mentions the Founder's Council/Town Council to Caroline, specifically explaining how Damon infiltrated the council to protect his secret as a vampire and insisting that they must do the same at Whitmore. ** Damon first infiltrated what was then known as the Founder's Council in Season One. The Town Council was last seen in Growing Pains when Pastor Young blew up all twelve of its members in a gas explosion. * This is the first episode since We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street to not feature Rebekah. * Bonnie admits to Matt that she's dead in this episode. Bonnie died of overuse of magic in Graduation. * For the fourth time in the series, Elena tries to kill a main or recurring character; the first three times were of her own free will, and the fourth was under Silas' mind control. The first was Caroline in Bring It On (Season Four). The second was Bonnie in Pictures of You (Season Four). The third was Katherine in The Walking Dead (Season Four). Finally, the fourth was Damon, in this episode, under Silas' compulsion. * Klaus was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in Graduation. * Katherine's father, mother and sister are indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in Katerina in a flashback. Locations *Mystic Falls **Salvatore Boarding House **Steven's Quarry *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room ***Wes' classroom *The Pit Stop BAR-B-Q Cultural References * is the title of a 1994 movie starring and , which was written and directed by . * is a 1999 album by . * is the 8th episode of the 2003 TV series . Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.14 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.45 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #TVDSearchParty Quotes :Caroline: (to Elena about Tyler) "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls. So, I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again." ---- :(Matt is tying up Katherine's wrists with rope while Jeremy loads up the truck) :Katherine: "Are these ropes really necessary?" :Jeremy: "Bullet would've been more effective, but we're trying to be nice. You crashed my car and left me to die." :Katherine: "You were gonna hand me over to Silas to get Stefan back. I was just protecting myself." :Matt: "How many people have you killed using that excuse? Just be glad we got you some clothes." :Katherine: "Don't play the hero. You two are just waiting for the convenient time to hand me back over to him. I've done this a thousand times. I get it. I'm the leverage. I'm that thing that everybody wants. (She pouts in realization) I'm the freaking moonstone!" ---- :(Katherine is staring at the shotgun that Matt's holding) :Jeremy: "Don't even think about it." :Katherine: "Please. I wouldn't even know how to use it. I've never shot a gun in my life. Didn't need to-- I was ''much more deadly."'' :Jeremy: "Key word: was." :Matt: "I'm gonna go get some wood for the fire. I'll be back." :Katherine: "I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and five hundred years of running from an immortal hybrid. You can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection!" ---- :Jeremy: "Get in the truck and drive." :Katherine: "Where are you going?" :Jeremy: "I can't leave Matt." :Katherine: (stutters) "Wait. How do you think I survived five hundred years? It wasn't because I was a vampire, it's because I never looked back. Don't be dumb. Survive." :Jeremy: "That's why people treat you like an object and not like a person." ---- :Elena: "It was mortifying. We just sat there in silence." :Damon:'' "You want me to beat him up?"'' :Elena: "Not yet. Whatever he knows, I'm gonna get it out of him." :Damon: "Did you compel him?" :Elena: "No, because chances are, if he knows about vampires, then he also knows about vervain." :Damon: "How about violence? Did you threaten him?" :Elena: "No, I didn't threaten him." :Damon:'' "Would you at least tell me you used torture?"'' :Elena: "Damon!" :Damon: "You do realize that you are dating a reformed serial killer, right?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Promo|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Extended Promo - True Lies HD|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 True Lies - Short Canadian Promo|Short Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 1 - True Lies|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - True Lies Clip|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies|Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies The Vampire Diaries - Rehash True Lies|Re#ash Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x02-01.jpg|Elena 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg|Damon trying to choke Silas 5x02-05.jpg 5x02-06.jpg |-|Screencaps= Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Katherine TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine gets pepper sprayed TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine gets pepper sprayed Katherine 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Stelena TVD 5x02.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Stelena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Megan Memorial TVD 5x02.jpg|Megan's Memorial Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg|Dorm room Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Damon TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon looking rough Liz TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Katherine 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Damon 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jeremy 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline and Elena Wes TVD 5x02.jpg|Dr. Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Wes 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena on Campus Damon 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Elena 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Silas 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas TVD_0540.jpg TVD_0544.jpg TVD_054723.jpg TVD_055023.jpg TVD_0562233.jpg TVD_0567232.jpg TVD_0718.jpg TVD_0720.jpg TVD_0722.jpg TVD_0727.jpg TVD_0746.jpg Matt 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Silas and Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas and Elena Damon 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jesse 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 13 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Jesse 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Katherine 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Katherine Katherine 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Silas 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Matt 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Matt 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Elena 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg Bonnie 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Damon 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon being vervain tortured by Elena Elena 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 18 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 19 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Jesse 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesoline Jesse 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline and Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt and Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt and Bonnie Bonnie 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Bonnie 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt and Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie breaks down Jeremy 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Silas 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas impales Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas impales Jeremy Jeremy 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine shoots Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine shoots Silas Katherine 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Gun-toting Katherine Damon 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Elena 20 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Caroline 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Matt and Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt and Bonnie Matt 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Matt 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt reconnects with his body Bonnie 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Matt 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Jeremy 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Silas 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 15 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 16 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 17 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas TVD_1513.jpg|Gregor Nadia and Gregor TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia and Gregor Nadia TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia TVD_1541.jpg|Nadia and Gregor Nadia 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Nadia Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena 21 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Wes 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 22 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Delena TVD 5x02.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 23 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Tvd502-01434.jpg Tvd502-01430.jpg Tvd502-01421.jpg Delena502-1.jpg Delena502-2.jpg Delena502-3.jpg Delena502-4.jpg Delena502-5.jpg Delena502-6.jpg Delena502-7.jpg Delena502-8.jpg Delena502-9.jpg Delena502-10.jpg Delena502-11.jpg Delena502-12.jpg Delena502-13.jpg Delena502-14.jpg Delena502-15.jpg Delena502-16.jpg Delena502-17.jpg Delena502-18.jpg Delena502-19.jpg Delena502-20.jpg Delena502-21.jpg Delena502-22.jpg Delena502-23.png Delena502-24.jpg Delena502-25.jpg Delena502-26.png Delena502-27.jpg Delena502-28.jpg Delena502-29.jpg Delena502-30.jpg Delena502-31.jpg Delena502-32.jpg Delena502-33.jpg Delena502-34.jpg Delena502-35.jpg Delena502-36.jpg Delena502-37.jpg Delena502-38.jpg Delena502-39.jpg Delena502-40.jpg Delena502-41.jpg Delena502-42.jpg Delena502-43.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Ianbts5x02.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler BP6QD2ZCYAAZnmP.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler Ianbts5x02.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler BQZ2ll CAAElJgU.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler BQxpnO0CQAAJ8Nv.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler BRxVEIlCEAEn77a-1376682932.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler BR6lAmRCQAArg3a.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler Damon and Elena - S5.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler Elenadamon5x2.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler Paulwes5x2.jpg|5x02 ©Joshua Butler Damon and Elena - S5.jpg Bts2-1382748458.jpg|Steven playing Jeremy (In the accident with Katherine) References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five